The Life Inside Me
by Crazysnakelover
Summary: Title may change, Something amazing but frightening has happened to Namine, will she be able to make it through the hole way or will fear get her first? Slightly AU RoxasxNamine
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the Christmas Story that I've been carefully planning for the past few months. This is a semi twisted (not in a bad way) Kingdom Hearts version of the Nativity Story, based on the Bible story.**

**--**

**My Poll**

**Now when I was trying to decide the paring to be Joseph and Mary I asked you guys which one I should do, now I know that My OC got the most votes. But after a lot of thinking I figured that Xylia just didn't fit the part of Mary very well, so now this is Roxas and Naminé. Now don't be telling me that Roxas and Naminé are the wrong ages, Maybe Roxas is a little young but Mary was said to be between the ages of 13 and 16 years old.**

**--**

**To my Fellow brothers and sisters in Christ, please don't be offended by this story. It is not meant to be taken in offence and I'm not trying make fun of the story, but please keep an open mind, like I said it's semi twisted so I will change stuff, but its all in good fun so I hope you will read it with an open mind.**

**All right enough of my chatter. **

* * *

Strait from the Bible

_26 __In the sixth month, God sent the angel Gabriel to Nazareth, a town in Galilee, __27 __to a virgin pledged to be married to a man named Joseph, a descendent of David. The virgin's name was Mary. __28 __The angel went to her and said, "Greetings, you are highly favored! The Lord is with you."_

_29 __Mary was greatly troubled at his words and wondered what kind of greeting this would be. __30 __But the angel said to her, "Do not be afraid, Mary, you have found favor with God. __31 __You will be with child and give birth to a son, and you are to give him the name Jesus. __32__ He will be great and will be called the son of the most high. The Lord God will give him the thrown of his father David, __33 __and he will reign over the house of Jacob forever; his kingdom will never end."_

_34 __"How will this be," Mary asked the angel, "Since I am a virgin?"_

_35 __The angel answered, "The holy spirit will come upon you and the power of the most high will overshadow you. So the holy one to be born will be called the son of God. __36 __Even Elizabeth you relative is going to have a child in her old age, and she who is said to be barren is in her sixth month. __37 __For nothing is impossible with God._

_38 __"I am the Lords servant," Mary answered. "May it be to me as you have said." Then the angel left her. _

_Luke 1: 26-38_

* * *

"You sent for me Master Yen Sid." A large mouse asked as he walked into the top tower. His former master stood at the window, gazing out into space.

"Yes." He answered after a long silence. "I have been meditating and believe that the prophecy will come very soon.

"You mean the one about the coming Messiah?" Mickey asked.

"Yes." Was all Yen Sid said.

"When do you think he will come?"

"Much sooner than we may think, but much later then our enemies will believe the mother will bare him soon."

"So you believe that he is not even born yet?"

"Yes."

"Do you know who the mother is?"

* * *

Naminé sat quiet comfortable on her bed; the blinding white walls of her room were decorated with many colorful drawings. She was currently in the process of drawing another picture. Her note book sat in her lap; different colored crayons were on her left side while she held a violet crayon in her right hand.

A soft knock on the door brought her back to reality. "Come in." She called looking up to see who it was.

The door opened quietly and a spiky blonde haired boy around her age stuck his head in and looked at her. "Hay Naminé, wants some company." He asked.

"Of course why wouldn't I?" Naminé closed up her notebook and patted the bed next to her motioning him to sit down. "So what's happening in the outside world?" She asked after he sat down next to her.

Roxas sighed in frustration. "Axel is going crazy."

Naminé smirked at him. "So you're hiding up here?" She asked.

"Is it that obvious?" Roxas asked and the blonde girl just laughed at him.

"Is it true that Larxene's pregnant?" she asked.

It was Roxas' turn to laugh. "Why do you think Axel's going crazy, I swear that he's changed so much since he and Larxene decided to get married.

"I truthfully thought that they got married just to piss Xemnas off, you know how he is about nobodies falling in love, because we're technically not supposed to feel emotion."

"I never did believe that we don't have emotions, I mean …" he trailed off and started blushing.

"What?"

Roxas shook his head blushing even more. "Nothing …"

There was a short uncomfortable silence and Naminé changed the subject. "Its kind of a miracle that Larxene even is pregnant, because we're nobodies, how far alone is she."

"Almost six months, and she's started to get kinda big."

"Man shows how much I get out of this room." This was followed by another long silence. Naminé went back to her drawing while Roxas watched with interest. After several minutes she set the crayon down and held up her drawing. "What do you think?" she asked.

It was an obvious picture of Axel and Larxene holding hands and Larxene has a slightly large belly. "Its beautiful." _Just like you _he added as an after thought then blushed furiously at even thinking that.

Naminé looked over at him concerned. "You ok Roxas, your turning red."

The blonde key bearer looked away and blushed even more. "N-nothing, its just …"

"What?" the girl asked tilting her head side ways in a dog like manner.

"I really like Naminé, actually I love you, and I know I'm not supposed to be able to feel, but I do."

Naminé stared at him mouth opened speechless. "W-what?" she asked.

"I love you … I always have, will you be my girlfriend?"

Naminé stared mouth opened for a few more seconds before nodding yes. "I will." Then she jumped at him and hugged him tightly. "I love you too."

* * *

One week after Naminé and Roxas decided to start dating Naminé was sitting in her room again, just laying on her bed daydreaming. She was brought out of her thoughts by a bright light that appeared next to her. She sat up and stared at the new comer. A young man stood in her room, robed in white and a golden glow shown from him. "Greetings Naminé you are highly favored the Lord is with you."

Fear crossed Naminé's face at these words the glowing man noticed this and continued. "Do not be afraid Naminé, for you have found favor with God, you have conceived a son and he shall be given the name Jesus and will be called the son of God."

Naminé's fear turned to confusion. "Wait, how is that possible, I mean I haven't … you know, and also I'm a nobody how can I get pregnant.

"The holy spirit will come upon you and his power will over shadow you, and even Larxene who is also a nobody is in her sixth month, believe in the power of God."

Naminé slipped off the bed and kneeled on the floor, "I believe you, let it be done to me as you have said." With that said the blonde girl suddenly found herself alone in her room again.

* * *

**Well there's the first chapter, sorry about shortness, if anyone has questions don't hesitate to ask me.**

**God Bless you all.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2 for you all, enjoy.**

Straight from the Bible

_39 At that time Mary got ready and hurried to a town in the hill country of Judea, 40 where she entered Zechariah's home and greeted Elizabeth. 41 When Elizabeth heard Mary's greeted, the baby leaped in her womb, and Elizabeth was filled with the Holy Spirit. 42 In a loud voice she exclaimed: "Blessed are you among women, and blessed is the child you will bare! 43 but why am I so favored, that the mother of the Lord should come to me? 44 as soon as the sound of your greeting reached my ears the baby in my womb leaped for joy. 45 Blessed is she who has believed that what the Lord has said to her will be accomplished._

_Luke 1: 39 – 45_

_(Verse 56) Mary stayed with Elizabeth for about three months then returned home._

* * *

Naminé was very afraid of what was going to happen to her, and how everyone was going to react to it. How was Roxas going to react, would he believe her? At least she had time to think about it, she hadn't started showing yet, but she could feel something moving inside of her every once in a while.

She became very afraid when she found out that it was almost time for her to join the castle oblivion crew and who knows what she'll have to do there. And at this early stage what the easiest time for a miscarriage and she couldn't even imagine what could happen is she lost this baby, this was the son of God, she shivered at the idea.

Saïx came by her room that day to tell her that she would by leaving the following. And Roxas who was already upset about how she distance herself from him ever since the angel came to her, was now even more upset that she had to leave. He even went as far as to go and beg to Xemnas about letting him go to help with the castle oblivion mission but it was refused.

But in some ways she was happy about going there, main reason being that Larxene was there, maybe she could talk to her about it. They were both nobodies and pregnant, and Larxene was much farther in her pregnancy and could offer her advise. Another reason is that Roxas won't be there. Not that she didn't like Roxas anymore; but she had been acting different ever since the angel came and he was now getting suspicious and asking awkward questions.

The next morning Saïx came by her room to fetch her. They didn't waist any time, as soon as he knew that she was ready to go he opened a portal that would lead to Castle Oblivion. "Go through there, Number six will meet you on the other side." He ordered.

There wasn't really much else to say, she nodded ok with her duffel bag in hand, then walked through the portal. On the other side she was met with pure blinding white walls. She wondered if maybe she blended in with the walls in her white dress. What plainly stood out among the bleached hallway was a short figure clothed completely in black. The figure had there hood up shadowing there face, but there size didn't make it hard to tell who it was.

"Hi Zexion," she greeted smiling sweetly.

She wasn't surprised when he didn't smile or greet back, but only turned and walked down the hall and motioned for her to follow him. She stumbled alone to keep up with him.

The walk was silent until Zexion stopped in front of a door, "This will be your room while you're here, Marluxia will come by later and tell you what your job will be." He explained while he held the door open for her. She smiled sweetly and thanked him before walking in the room. It was just as white as the rest of the castle, Zexion closed the heavy door and she heard a distinct click indicating that he locked the door and she was now a caged prisoner.

* * *

Naminé sat down in a chair while she waited for Marluxia to show up and tell her what she had to do. The Graceful Assassin decided to take his good old time because she waited for several hours and was starting to fall asleep when she heard a soft knock on the door. Marluxia didn't wait for her to answer the knock before walking in followed closely by Larxene, who was defiantly showing in her stomach. "Naminé." He greeted in a graceful voice.

"Hi Marluxia," Naminé greeted back a little intimidated by him, and barely caught Larxene wince slightly and grabbed her belly as she spoke.

Marluxia gracefully strided over to where Naminé was sitting and gently placed his hand under her chin forcing her to make eye contact with him. "Naminé you play a key part in this mission."

He handed her a notebook and crayons. "You have the power to manipulate the Keyblade Masters memories. What I need you to do is to slowly replace his real memories with fake ones."

Naminé gasped at hearing this, what a horrible thing he was asking her to do. She looked up at him mouth hanging open. "No … I could never do that."

The pink haired assassin seamed unfazed by her reaction, and turned on her manipulating charm. "Naminé, I'm giving you what you want, someone to care about you. All you have to do is change his memories so that you're in it, you need to be the person he most cares about."

As much as that sounded nice, she still didn't want to do it. Besides Roxas was waiting for her back at the castle. She didn't need for Sora to love her when she had Roxas. But still how would Roxas react when he found out she was pregnant. Marluxia noticed she was still hesitating and went on to the next step threats. "If you don't do it, you'll be locked up in this castle forever."

Another gasp escaped her lips, how horrible would that be to be locked in this blinding place forever. After several minutes of horrible silence she spoke in a very small voice making sure she didn't look at Marluxia. "Ok … I'll do it."

Marluxia ran a hand over Naminé's cheek. "Smart answer, Sora will arrive soon so get ready to start by drawing this castle." With that he left the room leaving Naminé alone with Larxene.

Larxene stared at her for a moment before speaking and it was the last thing Naminé expected to hear from her. "You're pregnant aren't you?"

Naminé shot her head up to look at her and started for a long while, mouth wide opened, after what was probably a few centuries Naminé finally stammered. "H-how-how didn't you know?"

"Oh I don't know … maybe it was the fact that my baby randomly decided to jump for joy in me womb as soon as you spoke."

Naminé didn't know what to say, there was a short silence before Larxene spoke. "So you're the mother of the awaited messiah … hard to believe God would choose a nobody." Larxene didn't sound like she meant that in a hurtful way, no more like a mystified aw way.

There was another short silence and Naminé caved and poured out all of her fears. "Larxene … I'm afraid, how is everyone going to react when they found out, I'm still a virgin … but no ones going to believe that."

Once again Naminé was surprised by Larxene's reaction, she smirked and laughed a little. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised, that God wanted his son to come into this world in the most magical way possible … through a virgin."

Naminé did look any less afraid by hearing this and the savage nymph seemed to notice. "Don't worry, just trust in God, he will help you through this."

* * *

**I know, I know, I know, Larxene is very OCC. But she was the only one I could use for the part of Elizabeth. I tried to keep her in character I really did, but its not as easy as it looks.**

* * *


End file.
